Fate
by newmooner
Summary: Did bella leave Edward? Does Edward find a new love?


It was raining intensely that night, the night I met him, my knight and shining armor. To make things worse there were patches of black ice on the road. I was moving at minimal speed, but that didn't matter. I don't remember much, except the on coming lights.

When I awoke I was in a strange make shift hospital room, the kind that someone with medical experience would have. As I was moving my eyes around the room, I noticed him. When he noticed I was awake he moved to my side, slowly.

"Hi. My name is Edward. I saw your accident, and brought you here. My dad is a doctor, he is the one who attended to you."

I was a little weak so it took awhile for me to respond. "Thank you, I'm Alexandre, but you can call me Alex." "What happened, all I remember is driving home."

"You hit some ice, spun out of control, and then hit the guardrail." His eyes had some worry in them. " Carlisle, my dad, said you will be fine, you just needed some stitches, and some rest." " I'll go get him, I'll be right back, promise." Like a flash of light he was out of the room. A few moments later he was back with who I guessed was Carlisle.

"Hello Alex, I'm Carlisle, how are you feeling."

"I'm fine I just wish I could remember, how long have I been here, and where exactly is here." I asked with just a little tint of worry in my tone.

Carlisle came closer to me to answer. "You might not remember, you hit the guardrail pretty hard." "This is our home, Edward brought you here maybe ten hours ago." As he was talking, he undid my IV, and unhooked me from the monitors.

As I started to sit up I realized I was in a gown, Edward noticed. "Your clothes were drenched in blood, they had to be removed so that Carlisle could know how bad you were." "I'll go find you some."

While he was gone, I asked about my truck. Carlisle's response was short. "My other son Emmett is in the garage repairing it."

"This is my sister Alice." Edward proclaimed when he returned. Alice walked over to me, took my hand and lead me to her room. She picked several things out of her closet. Then from those picked one outfit.

"This will be perfect on you," she claimed "it will go good with your skin tone, and those blue eyes." Once I was dressed she took me downstairs. I was then introduced to the rest of the family.

They each took a step forward as Edward said their names. There was his mother Esme, his two brothers Emmett, and Jasper, and his other sister Rosalie.

"Are you hungry dear?" Esme asked.

"Not really, can I see my truck." Emmett, and Edward showed me to the garage. My truck looked almost unharmed, because Emmett had it nearly finished.

"Thank you for working it. I hope you aren't going through too much trouble. Let me know if there is anything I can do to help, or repay you."

Emmett just smiled. "Not at all I enjoy repairing things, I need no help, thanks anyway, payment is not necessary." "It's a privilege to be working on your truck." "I should be done in a couple of hours."

"Won't you come inside where it is warm, I fixed you some food?" Esme was defiantly a mother, and I very nice person. To be so welcoming to a stranger who her son "rescued" was proof that there are nice people still in this world. I didn't want to be rude so I went inside and ate. She made me my favorite, tacos. "I hope you like them, I wasn't sure what to make."

"No. These are my favorite. Thank you, aren't the rest of you going to eat?"

"We ate earlier. You know Edward was very upset when he brought you here. I've never seen him that way before."

I almost spit out my taco. He didn't even know me, why would he be worried. He was very handsome though. I couldn't help but wonder if he was single. Me and Esme talked for the next couple hours.

"Alex, your truck is almost ready. I needed to go to Seattle to get some parts. It's late so I'll go in the morning." Emmett looked upset for some reason. "Sorry, I told you I'd have it done by now."

"That's ok, how much do you need for the parts."

Edward chose to respond. "I got it, if you want to repay me you can let me take you out to breakfast."

"OK. Would you mind taking me home? I'm still tired, and I need to feed my cat." He drove me home, and I invited him in. After about an hour he decided to go home so I would get some rest.

"I'll see you in the morning, nine okay." He said with a wide smile.

"Yeah, see you then." I tried to give him an even bigger one.

The next morning I was still quite tried and score. Edward noticed as soon as I opened the door. I wasn't hungry, so instead of going out we stayed on the couch and watched t.v. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew I was covered up and Edward had his arm around me, so that my head was resting on his shoulder.

"Sleep well?"

"Yes, how long have I been out?"

"Maybe forty minutes. Have any nice dreams?"

"Depends on what you classify as nice."

"Ok, I'll just say it, did you dream of me?"

"Yeah, but you don't want the details."

"I'll be the judge of that." he tried not to smile.

"Well, we sort of kissed, and I few other things happened I chose not to disclose."

Edward just nodded his head, choosing not to respond. I don't know if he was as embarrassed as me, or if he wished the dream was true. We sat in silence till there was a knock at the door, it was Emmett.

"Hey, I'm here to return your truck."

"Thank you, let me know if there is anything I can do to repay you."

"That's quite alright, can I talk to Edward for a sec.?"

They talked for what seemed like forever, but it was only five minutes. I had only met him the day before, but for some reason I missed him when he wasn't around. I felt kinda silly, I was falling in love with him after only two days.

"I'm sorry I have to leave, my mother wants me home. I promised her I would paint the porch. If you like you can come with me, keep me company."

"I would like that, but on one condition, I get to help. After all your family has done for me, I would like to do something for them."

"Ok, I'm sure she'll appreciate that, plus she really likes you."

"That's funny she told me that you really like me."

"What if I do." he said with a cute little smile.

"What if I like you."

"Then it's settled, we like each other. Go change into some old clothes you don't care if they get paint on them. Also grab a change of clothing, Esme will probably make you shower after wards, and incest on washing the old ones." I did as he said.

Esme was thrilled to see me, along with the rest of his family. Me and Edward got right to work, and as he said Esme wanted to wash my clothes. I used the shower in Edward's room, he used Jasper's. When I finished Edward was in his room waiting for me.

"You ready to go home or would you like to stay longer?" I could tell he wanted me to stay, just by the tone of his voice.

"I'd like to stay, may I see the rest of your house, it's quite lovely." He took me by the hand and lead me around the rest of his house. His family was no where insight.

"Where is your family? They were here awhile ago."

"Carlisle is at the hospital. Alice, Rosalie, and Esme went shopping. Emmett and Jasper decided to go camping."

"Do you camp a lot?"

"Once a month, sometimes twice. Do you?"

"Not really, it's not really my thing."

"I'll take you sometime, my parents have a very nice RV that we can use."

"I'll think about, but if I agree can I pick where we go?"

"Sure, I don't care as long as you're there." he couldn't hep but smile when he said that.

Just then I remembered I had work to finish. "I need to go home I have to finish my article, and e-mail it to my boss."When we got home I invited him in.

"Get it all done?" he asked when I returned to the livingroom.

"Yes, my boss e-mailed me, he loves it. I almost missed my deadline."

"If we're going to be spending time together how 'bout you tell me when have work to do. I don't want you to be fired on my account. If you ever need help just let me know."

"Will do, I have one due in two weeks. I don't want to lose my job either, I love to write."

"Think I could read something sometime."

I went to my computer and saved some on a disk for him to take home to read. "Here incase you need help falling asleep. My stories are boring sometimes." I suddenly realized I was hungry. "Would you like something to eat?"

"No thank you, I'm not really hungry, go ahead."After I ate we decided to watch a movie. I put in one of my favorites, Van Helsing.

"Do you like vampires?" he asked when it was over.

"Yes I find them quite fascinating. I know almost everything there is to know about them. There are just a few things I don't understand, like how they can stand the taste of blood. Sorry, I hope I'm not freaking you out."

"Not at all. Do you think you would freak out if you ever met one, you know get scared?"

"Depends on if it's a good or evil one."

"You think there are good and evil ones, not that they are all evil?"

"Yes, just like humans. Not all are born vampires, some are created. I think that if a good person is turned into one then they carry that over with them."

"You make a good point. I've never thought of it like that. They still are themselves."

After a few more hours I became tired. Edward could tell. He tried everything to get me to go to bed, everything except one.

"Will you stay with me till I fall asleep? Maybe if I'm comfortable before I fall asleep maybe I won't have the dream I had last night." It was too late, I said too much.

"What dream?" he had a look of worry on his face.

"I had a dream about the accident. To be truthful I had it more than once last night. That's why I was so tired today I didn't get much sleep."

"Of course I'll stay with you until you fall asleep. Can I ask you something?"

"Anything don't ever be afraid to ask my a question."

He took a deep breath. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

At first I was too happy to respond. "Of course, I would like nothing better. Now can I ask you something? In that case will you stay the night?"

"Sure, let me go home and get some things I'll be right back." Twenty minutes later he was back. "I locked the doors."

"Thank you. I feel safe with you here." I barely got it out before I was fast asleep. When I awoke I was safe in Edward's arms, he was already awake.

"Good morning. How did you sleep? Not that it matters but are you aware you droll." he said with a huge smile on his face.

"Sorry 'bout that I only do that when I'm in a deep sleep."

"That answers my question." he said in a very soothing voice. "There's something you need to know now that we're dating."

I was confused what could I possibly need to know. "Ok, what is it? You can tell my anything. I don't want secrets between us."

"Remember last night when we had that conservation on vampires?"

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with us?"

"Think about it, all the stuff you know. Really think about it. I can wait."

I laid there for what seemed like eternity, then it clicked. "I never see you eat, you're never tired, it's summer and you're cold. You're a vampire!"

"My whole family is, are you scared?"

"No, if you wanted to hurt me you would have already done it. Why haven't you hurt me? You've had plenty of chances."

"Like you said yourself, not all of us are bad. My family is different than the others. We mean no harm to humans, instead we feed on animal blood. Don't worry your cat's fine, we prefer big game."

"Wow, tell me your story please. How old are you? How did you become one?"

"Ok I'll tell you. I've been a vampire since 1909. I was twenty-one, and dying, Carlisle saved me." For the next three hours Edward told me his story. I couldn't move, it wasn't that I was afraid I was wrapped up in it.

"You're not afraid." he said with a shocked look.

"How did you know that?"

"I can read minds. No I'm not the only one with powers. Alice can see what's coming, and Jasper can calm people down."

"Wow what am I thinking now."

"I love you too."

After I showered, changed, ate, and brushed my teeth we went to his house. His family was waiting for us, Alice must have seen us coming.

"Hello." they all said together.

"Hi. I'm guessing that you know I know."

"Yes, welcome to our family." replied Esme.

"Thank you. It all makes sense now. Alice can I ask you something?"

"Of course." she said in a very enthusiastic tone.

"Did you see me coming? Can you see me in your family for a long time?"

"Yes to both. I would tell you what I see but I want it to be a surprise. All I will say is that you will be very, very happy." she said with a huge smile.

"Would you like something to eat."

"No thank you Esme I ate before coming over." I then turned to Edward, "Can I see that RV you mentioned yesterday?"

Carlisle responded before Edward. "Of course, it's the family camper, you are after all a member of this family. Alice and Rosalie will show you so that Edward can take a shower."

Alice took me by the hand, but Rosalie was the one to speak. "Come new little sister we will show you. Plus it will give us a chance to talk."

"So what do you think of our brother, Alice says you love him."

"I do, and he loves me. I hope you are ok with me."

"Are you kidding." they both looked at me in shock.

"Since Alice saw you coming we've been looking forward to having a new sister." Rosalie replied with a welcoming smile.

"Especially Edward. He has been alone for so long, and you make him so happy. Since I've known Edward I've never seen him this excited about any other loving person, or anyone for that matter. Trust me you two are going to be very happy together." Alice said in a sisterly tone.

"Alice don't ruin the surprise, I want everything to be romantic." I turned to see Edward standing there gleaming from ear to ear.

"So when we going camping?"

"Well I need to go by tomorrow, I'm getting thirsty, but don't worry I could go for a month without blood and I still couldn't hurt you."

"It's true, no matter what our family can't harm a human. Just for the record there are no vampires still alive that can harm a human. I should know we are the only vampires on this entire planet." Carlisle said very pointy.

"I need to go home and pack then, what about my cat?"

"No need to worry I saw this coming I've already packed you everything you will need, and I will watch your cat. In fact he is inside, Edward went and got him while we were talking."

I turned and looked at Edward. "Ok I'm ready then, let's go."

"Where we off to, remember you get to pick."

"To be honest I have no idea were to go, so you pick. I'll do some research and pick next time." With that we got into the RV and were on our way. I had no clue as to where we were going. I also had no idea how long it took, I fell asleep once again.

"Alex wake up we're here."

"Where is here?" All I could see was a whole bunch of trees. "What about water, and electricity, we are in the middle of no where."

"Calm down, this camper is equipped with everything we need. Stay here while I set everything up." It didn't take him more than ten minutes.

"So now what do you think, anything missing?"

"Nope, it's perfect. Why don't you go hunting I'll be ok, I'll find something to do why you're away."

"Ok, I shouldn't be gone to long. For now I'll get something to tie me over till you go to sleep, then I'll really go hunting, plus they are easier at night."

"Go have fun. Do you know if Alice packed my laptop?"

"Here, when I went and got Fang I grabbed it."

"Thanks, I'll do some work while you're gone, maybe finish a short story."

"Love you. Lock the door while I'm gone. Please stay inside, I don't you getting hurt, this place is know for bears." With that Edward was gone, leaving me in a little bit of a panic.

While Edward was out doing his thing, I finished my article that wasn't due for another two weeks. I also finished working on one of my short stories, ate, and watched some t.v. Just as I was drifting to asleep I heard.

"Will you let me in I need to shower I'm covered in blood."

"No problem, just don't get to close to me till you've cleaned yourself up." Edward couldn't help but laugh at that. He stayed in the shower for the better part of almost two hours.

"Can I get close to you now. I've showered, changed, and brushed my teeth."

"In that case come here, I've missed you."

"I missed you too. So what you do while I was away?"

"Turned in my article. Finished a story, ate, and almost went to asleep."

"Can I read your story?" he asked with a face that was hard to say no to.

"Ok, but you have to promise not to laugh." I went and got my laptop, opened the one I had just finished, and went to hide while he read it.

"I don't know why you hid, it was brilliant. Just like the others that you gave me a copy of. Have you ever thought of publishing them. Carlisle knows some people."

"That's ok, they're really just something to do. I'm glade you like them."

"Out of curiosity, how many have you written?"

"Fifty, give or take. Like I said it's just a hobby. How do I know you're not just being nice to spare my feelings?"

"Alex trust me, this is not something I would lie about, but if you like a second opinion."

I cut him off. "No, it's not that I don't like other people reading my work, it's I can't take someone laughing at me."

"It's a little to late, I already sent it to my family, they will be calling soon. Don't be mad, but I kinda figured you wouldn't believe me."

Just as I was about to yell at him his cell went off. "Yes, she's right here. It's them, all of them."

"Hello."

"Alex that was one of the best short stories we've ever read and we've been alive since the nineteen-hundreds."

"I don't know if Edward told you but I know some people in the publishing company. They would love this, if you want me to contact them let me know."

"That's quite alright Carlisle, it's more of a hobby than anything really. If I change my mind I'll let you know though. Thanks for the offer. Did Edward tell you guys to be nice."

Suddenly I heard six voices all at once. "NO!"

Alice was the first to speak after that. "Do you have anymore? I would love to read them. It would give me something to do at night." she said with a laugh not intended to be mean.

"Yeah like fifty more, I'll have Edward e-mail them to you. Will you let me know which you like the best."

"Will do, can we talk to Edward."

"Sure thing bye." All at once they all said bye to me. I then handed the phone back to Edward. He only talked for maybe five minutes. As requested by Alice Edward sent her the rest of my stories.

"May I read some other ones." he asked in a very respectful voice.

"Yes I'm tired I'm going to shower and then going to bed. Nite Edward love you. Have fun, try not to get covered in blood again."

"Love you too, see you when I return. I can't promise I won't but I'll try. I'll take the key this time so you don't have to worry 'bout letting me in. I don't know when I'll return I'll try to be back before morning though, noon at the latest." With that Edward was off hunting again.

I awoke several times during the night. I kept having the same recurring dream. Every time I would reach for Edward then realize he wasn't there. I would lay there awake and think of him till falling back asleep for what seemed like the hundredth time in twelve hours. When I finally awoke for the day it was only seven in the morning. I ate, showered and checked my e-mail. There was one form each of his family, each saying the same basic thing, that they loved all my stories. Carlisle asked me once more if I wanted him to contact his friends in the publishing world. I decided he wasn't going to let up about it so I told him to go ahead, he was so thrilled. Around nine Edward returned, this time he wasn't cover in the foul smelling blood.

"Hey, how was your night."

"Ok I guess I didn't sleep well. I had the same dream again. Now how was your night."

"Great, I won't scare you with all the details, I'm good to go for the next month though."

"Good, just for the record next time you can go with one of your brothers. Like I said before this isn't my thing. I do like spending time with you though."

"I'll make it up to you, promise. Tell me where you've always wanted to go."

"If you want to make it up to me kiss me." That he did, it was the most romantic kiss I've ever had, kisses really.

"Since your thirst is quenched, can we go home now."

"Yeah, let me get the camper ready, go buckle yourself in." Yet again I fell asleep.

"Wake up sleeping beauty we're home."

We were except it was my house. "How long we been here? How did I get in my bed?"

"Forty minutes give or take. Instead of taking the RV back to my house I came here, and unpacked your stuff. Jasper came and got the camper returning Fang and bringing me my car."

"You could have woke me sooner you know."

"That's ok you were drooling again." he said with a little laugh. "Alex how much do you like this house."

"I really don't. I wish it was bigger. When I got this one it was all I could afford. The one I really wanted is near your home. It's the big castle looking one with the indoor in ground pool. It's my dream house, but it's way out of my price range. Why do you want to know?"

"I was just wondering. It seems kinda small, and old. It's not really you. I see you in a mansion type home, or a castle. You are my princess."

Before I could respond my phone starting ringing, it was Carlisle. "I heard back from them. They want to meet with you first thing in the morning, here. So if you would like you may stay here tonight, I know Edward would sure like that."

"Yeah, but Edward doesn't have a bed."

"Not to worry by the time you get here tonight there will be one, see you later." that was all he said.

Like Carlisle had said there was a bed in Edward's room. However, it wasn't any ordinary bed, it was the bed I'd always wanted, a canopy bed. I had wanted one since I was like five. I didn't know if it was a coincidence, or if he knew.

"How did you know I always wanted one of these."

"You were talking about one in your sleep a couple nights back."

"Oh, thank you."

"No problem I'd do anything to make you happy."

"Like move in with me, into my tiny little house."

"Or, the one down the road I just bought a couple hours ago."

"What, why did you do that."

"I know how much you wanted it, plus I've been needing to move out. I was just always afraid to do so. I've always felt alone, but not now, not since I've met you. Alex you make me complete. I didn't even know I was missing something till you showed me. Thank you. I will always love you." A single tear started to form in his eye.

"What am I suppose to do with my house?"

"Don't worry I thought about that. Esme would like to buy it and turn it into a bed and breakfast. Just so you know all your things have already been moved into our home. My family works fast." I went to find Esme.

"Esme, is it true, you wish to buy my house."

"Yes, I think it is the cutest little home, did Edward tell you want I want to do with it."

"Yeah, here's the thing I'll set the price at what I paid for it. Fair enough."

"Of course, but I know you did work on it, so I'll give you what you paid plus three percent. Money doesn't mean much to us, family does. Alex you are family now, so the Cullen money is also your money. Here, this is your checkbook, debt card, and credit card. Like I said you're family."

"Esme I can't take this, if me and Edward were married it would be different, but we're only dating."

"That may be the case but you love each other. In this family love doesn't fade. When Edward says he'll love you forever, trust me he means it. Take it."

"I'm not going to spend it unless it's an emergency."

When I got up and the morning they were there. I signed a deal after Carlisle and Edward looked over it. The agreement was for half my stories I would get so much up front and so much for each that one sold. I tried to add it into the Cullen family money but they wouldn't allow it. I was told to spend it on myself.

" I shouldn't be able to spend the Cullen family money, and not be able to contribute."

"Money doesn't mean anything to us. You're more important than money. Let's go."

The house was even more beautiful then the first time I saw it. Edward had painted almost all the rooms, and turned one into a library.

"I hope you like the library. I thought you could use it to write your stories in. Plus I know you like to read. I stocked it with your favorite authors, and a few of mine."

"Edward that's so sweet. I love it. It will give me something to do when you go on your next 'camping trip'"

"It will also give me something to do when you're sleeping. Don't worry I'll read in bed."

"Quick question. How do you plan to read in bed, if I'm laying on you."

"Don't worry I'll manage trust me, no need to worry 'bout me."

"I see my computer from my office at the old house, but where's my laptop."

"It's in the bedroom. Do you need it."

"No I was just curious as to where it was, I'll use this one."

"Use it for what, should I be concerned."

"Not at all. I'm just gonna look at cars. I've always wanted a brand new Mustang. Now I can afford one."

"Ok, you do your thing. I'm going to go call Carlisle."

I looked on a whole bunch of websites but couldn't find one that called to me. So I decided to design my own. I would have to wait three weeks before it would be delivered to my new home. Once I was done I started looking for a book. There were thousands to choose from. I decided to read one from Edward's side.

"That's a really good one, you're like it."

"It's pretty good so far. I see why you like it. I don't want to put it down but I'm hungry."

"Don't, let me cook you something. What would you like."

"How 'bout some french toast, bacon, and some scrambled eggs."

"I'll bring it to you when it's done. Love you."

"Love you too. Thank you honey." I learned that Edward was a good cook.

"If I go over to my parents will you be ok here by yourself."

"Yep, I'll just sit here and read this book. Since you're leaving will you bring back a pizza for dinner."

"Ok. I shouldn't be to long. I fed Fang. Pizza it is. Come over if you want."

While Edward was gone I finished reading the book. Edward was right I loved it. I didn't want to watch t.v., there was nothing that needed unpacked. Edward was going to back a pizza so there was no reason to cook. I was board, so I decided to go over to Esme's.

Alice was the one to answer the door. "Hi Alex we were hoping you would come by. Edward said you were reading a book."

"Yeah, I finished it. Where is Edward."

"He's in the garage with all the other males. Join us women in the den, we were about to start a game of cards."

"Cool. Can I ask you something."

"Yeah what are sisters for."

"This is actually a vampire question. Is it possible for vampires to have sex."

"Yeah. Just so you know though it's not possible for us to reproduce even if having sex with a human. Can I ask why you asked me and not Edward."

"As you may not know I'm a virgin. I really love your brother. I came to you because I need some advice. How do you know when you're ready."

"Trust me you're ready, and you and Edward will love each other more than ever."

"Thanks Alice. Hey have you seen me and Edward getting married."

"Do you want me to answer that or do you want to be surprised."

"Just give me a yes or no."

"Yes, you and Edward will be husband and wife. Now lets go play cards." When we walked into the den Esme and Rosalie were happy to see me.

"How's my new daughter. Edward will happy you came."

"I would have came with him but I was engulfed in one of his favorite books."

"That's ok you're here now." Rosalie responded with a welcoming smile.

After a couple of hands our men walked in. Me and Edward decided to leave when I got hungry.

"You go on home I'll be home later with your pizza." He kissed me then went to town. I wasn't even home five minutes when Edward returned.

"Here baby, got your favorite. While you eat I'm going to pick out a book for tonight."

After I finished what I could, I put the rest in the fridge. I then took a shower and got ready for bed. Edward was already there waiting for me.

"I can't believe that you're my girl. I'm the luckiest man in the world."

"As you can read minds I'm guessing you know what me and Alice talked about today."

"I do and I'll wait till you're ready."

"I was actually referring to the other thing but I will let you know when I am."

"Yeah I heard, what was the first thing you thought about when she told you that."

"I thought I can't wait. Every morning when I wake up and you're right next to me I know I'm going to have a good day because I have you. I love you more than anything."

Edward couldn't stop smiling until he got down on one knee then he got teary eyed. "Alex will you marry me, and make me the happiest I've ever been."

I started crying before I answered. "Nothing would me happier, YES."

Edward held me tighter than before. I was just so happy. I was going to be Edward's wife.

"Edward can I tell your mom, it would mean a lot to me."

"Of course, it will mean a lot to her too, now get some sleep. I'll be here in the morning."

As Edward had said he was there in the morning, as was his family.

"Hey. How did you sleep. Just so you know your family to be is downstairs."

"I didn't really. What a minute did you leave me to let them in."

"No, they called first. I told them where to find the spare key. I haven't left your side."

"Ok, I'm going to take a shower. Remember I want to tell Esme." I took the quickest shower ever, dressed, then ran down the stairs.

Edward spoke before I could catch my breath. "Me and Alex have something to tell you."

I took a deep breath before I spoke. "Well, I'm not sure how to say this..."

Alice interrupted before I could finish. "You're engaged!"

Edward got a little mad. "Alice Alex wanted to tell you guys. It was important to her."

Alice looked like she could cry. "I'm so sorry I, I didn't know."

"That's ok, I wasn't sure how to tell ya anyway. Edward be nice to your sister. She was just excited."

If vampires could cry I'm sure Esme would have. "Let me see the ring." Esme was speechless the rest of the time. His whole family loved the ring.

I was so excited about the engagement I forgot to eat. "Babe didn't you eat breakfast."

"No, I was so excited about telling your family I forgot."

"Ok, what do you want I'll fix it for you."

"Just a bowl of cereal, doesn't matter what kind." Edward was back in a flash. "Thanks."

Emmett and Jasper were the first to leave. "Sorry, but we gotta leave, hunting trip."

"Have fun, if you kill a buck will you bring me back the antlers."

"Will do." Jasper said with a wink.

Carlisle was the next to leave, he had to get to the hospital. After him Esme and Rosalie left together. Alice was the only one that stayed. Which was cool cuz there was something I wanted to ask her.

"Alice I was wondering if you would make my dress, and if you would be my maid of honor. Nothing to fancy though, and if possible though maybe strapless."

"I would love too. Let me get your measurements then I will start work on it." She was very fast with that. "Ok off I go, but before I do, would you like me to make the bridesmaid dresses. Edward are you buying a tux or would you like me to make you one."

"That's completely up to you. Just so you know we haven't decided on colors yet."

Edward thought for a sec. before he answered. "I would like that." Then he turned to me. "How 'bout the colors be your favorite navy blue, and my favorite red."

"Love it, now you know the colors Alice. Can you do one more than for me ask Rosalie and Esme to be my other bridesmaids."

"No problem, trust me they will" she replied with a wink. Then she was gone.

"Now that our colors are picked how bout setting a date."

"How bout next month on the eighteenth."

"That's my birthday Edward."

"I know why do you think I picked it."

"You know what I can't think of any better way of spending my birthday then becoming your wife Edward Cullen." I don't I could smile any bigger.

"Great, I'll call Alice let her know the deadline. Conceding that we don't sleep she will have it all done." While he was on the phone he turned to me. "She promises to have it done. By the way Esme wants to plan the wedding, and Carlisle wants to plan the reception. You're about to be a Cullen get use to it. We like doing things for one another."

"Ok, but nothing fancy. I mean it." I couldn't help but laugh.

"So what do you want to do today, completely up to you."

"I would like to go back to bed, I'm tired. You can do whatever."

"Can I carry you to bed."

"Yeah, I would like that. You don't have to stay though."

"I am anyway. I love watching you sleep." As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out.

"Are you aware you talk in your sleep."

"Why haven't you mentioned it before."

"You just started doing it."

"What did I say."

"You said you love me, and I do."

"That makes sense I was dreaming of our wedding. It was perfect."

"You're perfect. Alex can we talk about something. Since we're getting married I think we should."

"Ok. What's wrong you're kinda scaring me."

"Nothing's wrong. I was just wanting to talk to you about if since you've met me if you've ever thought about wanting to turn into a vampire."

"From time to time. Sometimes I have dreams about it. Why."

"I want you to know that if you decide that you want to turn to stay the age you are forever I'll do it. Just so you know I don't care either way. I'll always love you. Trust me once a vampire meets their soul mate they love them for all time."

Neither one of us said anything farther on the subject of me becoming a vampire. It was something I was going to really have to think about. There were many questions I wanted answered. Even though I loved Edward but I went to talk to Alice.

"Hey Alex I got all the dresses done. Now all I have to do is the tuxes."

"That's great Alice. The reason I came over though is because I want to talk to you about something."

"I already know what. Alex I've seen you becoming one of us. You won't have any regrets, and you're going to love it. You and Edward will love each other forever. No you will not have to drink blood we do because it makes us stronger. From time to time we eat human food. It won't hurt and it will only take a couple of hours."

"Thanks Alice. I wish I had your gift."

"No prob. what are sisters for."

I went home and talked to Edward. "I want to be like you. Change me right now. Tell your family to come over and we can make a family event."

Edward called them and they all showed up very quickly. Within a few hours as Alice had said I was just like them with only a few little differences. Like Alice I could see the future. Unlike my new vampire family I could sleep. Carlisle said it was because I had slept so much in my human state that I carried it over with me.

"How do you feel. Do you want some blood.." Edward laughed when he mentioned that.

"No. I would however like to go outside."

"Why? You're not the outdoors type."

"I don't know for some reason I want to be outside. I want to swim, and run, and jump."

Carlisle couldn't hide it any longer. "Yep, she's one of us. Don't worry it will pass."

After I let go of some of my energy I was like normal. Edward was just happy that I was happy. After I calmed down my new family left.

"Are we still getting married, or are you cool with this."

"Why would you ask me that. Of course I still want to marry you. I love you with all of my none functioning heart."

It seemed like no time at all and it was our wedding day. I was so nervous that if my heart still worked it would have been flying out of my chest. Even though I was already a Cullen in one way Edward wanted to make it official. The wedding was a blur. All I remember was the look on Edward's face when he saw my dress, and when he said I do. After the reception, which was beautiful thanks to Carlisle, we left to go on our honeymoon. Edward would not tell me where we were going, neither would the rest of his family. For some odd reason I couldn't see it. After two plane rides, and a boat we finally made it to our destination.

"Edward where are we."

"Welcome to Cullen Island."

"What?"

"Carlisle bought it like twenty years ago. As a place for us to come when we want time alone as a family. What do you think."

"It's beautiful. Is that the house!"

"Wait till you see the inside, don't worry there's a bed." when he said bed he winked.

"Just cuz we're married doesn't mean that I'm ready for that. Sorry."

"That's ok. I understand. Like I said before just let me know when you're ready."

"Can we go inside now I really want to see the inside." It was so beautiful. Edward gave me the grand tour. Like our house there was a library, it was filled with everyone's favorites including mine. Each couple had their own room. There was a game room, an indoor pool, and basically everything imaginable. The door to our room had the date me and Edward met, and the date we married, as did everyone else's.

"What do you think I hope you like it. I redecorated it once I met you."

"Are you kidding I love it. Not as much I love you though, it's beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you." a wide grin spread across his face.

I was starting to get tired, and realized I had no idea what time it was or what day it was. "Honey what day is it, what time is it. How long are we staying here. What if it storms."

"It's the twentieth, almost midnight. We will be here for a week, don't worry Alice promised no storms. If one does pop up I'm sure you will see it coming. Also so you know we are prepared for one."

"In that case I'm going to bed." Before I could finish Edward picked me up and laid me on the bed, and kissed me on the forehead, then the lips.

"Nite my love. Just so you know as soon as you fall asleep I will be in the library."

I awoke several hours later and as Edward said he was in the library. I decided to let him be I needed to think anyway. I was just hoping Edward couldn't hear my thoughts like all the other times. I decided to test it before I really started to deliberate. To his luck he could. I decided to just talk to him instead. He was on the bed before I could reach the door.

"Here I am. I already know what you want to talk about. I'm all ears. I won't say a word till you're done."

Sometimes Edward being able to read minds came in handy. I managed to spill it in under five minutes, and as promised Edward said nothing till I was done, then he said what he wanted to on the subject. Once I was finished talking to Edward I told him I needed to think and it would be helpful if he didn't listen to my thoughts.

"No problem I'll be in the pool. Join me when you're done."

I played everything said over and over again in my head. After five minutes I gave up, I missed Edward. I quickly changed into my swimsuit and before a minute had passed I was in the pool with my husband.

"Work everything out yet."

"Yes, and conceding you can read minds you already know the answer."

"I do. But I would love to hear you say it rather than think it. I love your voice."

"I'm ready. I want to tonight."

"I'll be gentle I promise. If at any point you change your mind trust me I'll know and I'll stop. I don't want you to regret your first time. You're all I care about."

Hearing him say that made me want him right then. I couldn't wait any longer. Edward heard my thoughts and ran me to our room. Just as Edward promised he was gentle, and it was special. Afterwards Edward held me in his arms.

Before long the week was up but Edward promised we would return. "We'll be back next month. This is where we come for Christmas. Wait till you see the house then, Esme always goes over board decorating, and of course the presents."

"Do you think that since now I'm a Cullen she will let me help."

"She'd love that, no one helps her anymore."

"Why not?"

"They got tired of it after all these years."

Esme and Carlisle picked us up from the airport.

Esme couldn't wait to ask. "Alex do you like the family island?"

"Yes I loved it. I can't wait to go back. Speaking of which Esme may I help you decorate this year." it was another one of those times Esme would cry if able.

"I would love that. I have idea's in mind. When we get home we'll go over them."

"Great. even though I'm a cullen now nothing expensive for Christmas."

We went straight to Esme's. We left the men to talk while we went over decorations for my first Christmas as a Cullen. I felt right at home with my new family. I loved my husband with all of my none functioning heart. We will be together for all eternity. I've seen it as had Alice.

A year after me and Edward got married I started to get sad. Every time I slept I would have dreams about being a mom. Edward talked to Esme and Carlisle then me. Edward knew how sad I was about not having children. Together we decided to adopt, the child we adopted turned out to be a vampire who had lost his parents, it was fate.


End file.
